Tigerkit--Tigerpaw--Tigerclaw and Tigerstar- the story
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: My version of Tigerstar growing up. What made him mad for power? Who did Tigerstar hate and why? more as u read on... plz no flames, my first past-story for Warriors! R
1. Amber eyes and claws

**IDK Tigerstar's real mother's name. I know it started with Leapard. Anyone know it?**

Leapardfoot stared down at her beautiful three kits. Mistkit and Nightkit and the only tom Tigerkit layed curled at her belly. Nightkit skirmed, kicking Tigerkit in the spine. Leapardfoot watched as Tigerkit sat up, his new amber eyes opening up to the world around him. He mewed annoyingly as Nightkit's paws pounded him in the back. Their father, Pinestar, had grown old and left to become a kittypet. Leapardfoot still loves Pinestar deep down. But ThunderClan coudn't know that. They growl and spit at her and the kits as they see them. Now only Leapardfoot had left was her kits.

Tigerkit stood up and yawned. He stretched blindly to a space that felt empty. He sqeaked as his paws felt hard fur.

"Hey!" Spat Snowfur, her belly swollen with Thistleclaws kits.

"Sorry!" Tigerkit moewed and stumbled. He was tired of being blind. He scratched at his eyes, willing them to open.

"Come on," He pleaded. His mother didn't notice for she was urging Nightkit to open her eyes like Mistkit. Tigerkit heard Mistkit's claws as she scampered around the nursery, taunting Nightkit. As Tigerkit could see, Nightkit was a black she-cat while Mistkit was a silver kit. Tigerkit looked down and noticed dark striped fur. He could see! He moved his claws gently through his fur, feeling the kit-soft fur. He squealed with happiness and turned in a circle. He crashed into Mistkit as she was jogging around.

"Hey!" Her voice was the sound of sqealing mice. Leapardfoot stared down at Tigerkit and Mistkit.

"You've opened your eyes Tigerkit," She purred proudly and wrapped her tail around Tigerkit, pulling him close to her body. Tigerkit smiled gleefully and Mistkit glared, her blue eyes gleaming. Nightkit meowed proudly, alerting the rest.  
Leapardfoot turned her head and so did Mistkit and Tigerkit. Nightkit stared back at them, a smile on her face, her blue eyes shining.

"You've opened your eyes!" Tigerkit and Mistkit sqeaked happily and tackled her. The three siblings tumbled about together, getting in a clump and messing up the place.

"Hey hey hey," a deep unknown voice pryed Tigerkit off his sisters' with a big claw. Tigerkit tumbled off and stared up at the gray and silver tom. _Thisleclaw._ Snowfur's mate and best warrior next to Sunstar. Thistleclaw stared down at Tigerkit, greeting barely hiding angerness in his eyes. Tigerkit nodded politely and let him pass to Snowfur. He licked her ear in greeting and he groomed her. Leapodfoot shooed him away towards his siblings.

"Come on. Lets get some shot-eye." She annonced sleeply. Tigerkit yawned himself and fell asleep, curled next to Nightkits soft kit fur.

**A/N- Did u enjoy it? Review...**

**Contest-**

**Who off Tigerkit's sister's dies first? Nightkit or Mistkit?**

**Who will be Tigerkit's mentor? Say answer in review- answer revealed in ch 2**


	2. Apprenticeship

**Answer to Chapter 1 contest- Nightkit died first  
mentor- Thistleclaw! Congrats to _Fantasy Dreamer45678_ and _Bwahnabus I King of Trolls _who answered the questions correct! Congratulations! **

**(( and im srry if i spelled ur names wrong. if i did you are allowed to write a strongly worded PM message to me. I wont mind!))**

Tigerkit trembled as Leapardfoot groomed his pelt. Tigerkit felt Leapardfoot's strokes as she cleaned his claws. Her eyes were glazed with sadness. Who cares if Nightkit and Mistkit died before thier apprentice ceremony! He was going to be apprentice today! Leapardfoot sighed as she finished his pelt. Tigerkit bounced around excitedly. Snowfur's only son, Whitekit, woke from his nap.

"What time is it?" Whitekit murmured sleeply. Tigerkit laughed and pushed him over. Whitekit sqeaked and pushed the older stronger kit away.

"My apprentice ceremony! How could you forget?" Tigerkit meowed. Whitekit laughed and the two kits tackled each other. Snowfur was killed a couple moons after Whitekit was born. Her and her sister, Bluefur, went for a walk and Snowfur was killed by a monster when driving a ShadowClan warrior out of territory. Whitekit was always a weak kit, Tigerkit thought personaly. Leapardfoot gave her pelt a few strokes and herded her only surviving kit out of the nursery. Tigerkit looked around the clearing. It seemed all of Thunderclan came to see his apprentice ceremony! He yelped excitedly when Sunstar padded out of the den.

"Hush," Leapardfoot scowled and Tigerkit bent his head, embarrased. He sat down next to the beautiful Goldenpaw and her brother Lionpaw. They nodded in greeting and stared up at the ThunderClan leader. Sunstar stared down at his Clan and cleared his throat.

"May all the cats able to hunt for themselves gather here beneath Silver-pelt to welcome this kit into apprenticeship." He beckoned Tigerkit forward and Tigerkit almost burst forward. He then remembered his mother's advice and padded politely forward, tail up and head high. He leapt up to Sunstar and the leader smiled.

"StarClan, I call upon you to announce this kit to you. Tigerkit has reached his sixth moon and will train to become a warrior. Tigerkit," Sunstar looked down at Tigerkit, his eyes shining. "Do you wish to follow the warrior code and train untill you have what it takes to become a warrior?" The question barely peirced Tigerkit.

"I do," Tigerkit annouced with sureness. Leapardfoot looked ready to burst with pride. Some cats in ThunderClan looked at him with hatred. Tigerkit ignored them. He'll sure prove them wrong by being the best apprentice and warrior ever!

"Then may you recieve your name. Tigerpaw," Sunstar continued. "Thistleclaw, ThunderClan welcomes your bravery and skills in battle. May you pass these traits down to Tigerpaw."

Thislteclaw nodded, his eyes fulfilled with pride, or was it power? "I will do the best you expect from me." Tigerpaw noticed Bluefur looking at his mentor with fearfull eyes. Tigerpaw flexed his claws. _Don't you dare touch him!_ Tigerpaw thought angrily, pushing his claws in and out.

Tigerpaw leapt down after the Clan annouced his name. Goldenpaw purred happily.

"Congrats!" She moewed. "Come, I'll show you the apprentcie den." She wrapped her tail protectively around the younger cats shoulders. Tigerpaw shrugged her off and followed her towards the den. Tigerpaw saw Whitekit looking at him angrily. Tigerpaw smiled smugly and flipped his head around. Head up proud and tail raised, Tigerpaw followed Goldenpaw into the den.

**A/N- Finished! My destiny finally fufilled!**

**Hey, does anyone know what other apprentices were around when Tigerpaw was?**


	3. Scrouges

"No! You have to dodge lower!" Thistleclaw yowled angrily as he flipped Tigerpaw over and dug his paws into Tigerpaw's throat. "If I was an enemy, you would be dead by now! Even a blind kit could do better!"

Tigerpaw's head hit the ground with a thump as Thistleclaw flipped him over. "Ow!" He whined, the forest spinning.

"Get up!" His mentor hissed, getting of Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw stood up, shook out his fur, and paced around Thistleclaw. Anger was in his eyes, and his mentor's tail was flicking angrily.

"Get on with-" Thistleclaw started. As he was rolling his eyes, Tigerpaw ran straight into Thistleclaws paws, making him stumble and flipped the stronger catw over with a flip of hind paws to the belly. Tigerpaw pounced on Thistleclaw, his eyes staring at eyes.

"A good warrior never gets distracted," Tigerpaw mocked, his eyes gleaming. Thistleclaw stared up at his apprentice, a tiny pit of pride in his icy eyes.

"Very well, Tigerpaw. Now let me show you something." Thistleclaw pushed Tigerpaw off himself with a sweep of his paw and padded down the path to camp. Outside the entrence Thistleclaw instructed Tigerpaw to wait. Tigerpaw sat down angrily, tail sweeping the dirt. A rustle of leaves made Tigerpaw inch his head unward, but dropped back down when Goldenpaw padded out. She smirked.

"What does Thistleclaw have planned for you?" Goldenpaw asked, her eyes waiting for an answer. Tigerpaw shrugged just as Thistleclaw padded out with Bluefur. A distant call from the forest made Goldenpaw turn.

"Gotta go Tigerpaw. Have fun where your going." Goldenpaw nodded to the warriors and raced off, her golden fur shining in the sunlight.

"Lets go," Thistleclaw nodded and her raced off. Tigerpaw raced after his mentor with Bluefur trailing behind. A tiny mewl stopped Thistleclaw in his tracks. He pricked his ears and so did Bluefur. They stared into nothing and Tigerpaw craned his neck to see what the older warrior can. He jumped into the air and yelped as his paws buckled underneath him when he came down. Thisleclaw and Bluefur glared at him together. Tigerpaw bowed his head, staring at his giangantic paws. Even Lionpaw's paws were smaller than his! A mewl of happiness and excitement made Thistleclaws lip curl. A tiny black and white kit was stalking a mouse. A ThunderClan's mouse! Thistleclaw growled and turned to Tigerpaw.

"When the command comes, you'lll attack that cat." Tigerpaw smiled and followed Thistleclaw and Bluefur as they padded up to the kit. The kit crouched down and stared up at the bigger cats with fearful eyes.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" Thistleclaw growled making the kit flinch.

"Just hunting..." the kit whispered.

"Tigerpaw, show this kit what ThunderClan does to intruders." Thistleclaw smiled while Bluefur's fur turned white.

Tigerpaw crouched down and padded towards the kit. The kit backed away. Tigerpaw yowled and leapt and the kit. The other cat bolted away like a hunted mouse. Tigerpaw caught its tail and bit down. The kit yowled in pain as Tigerpaw raked his big claws across its pelt.

"Stop it Tigerpaw! He's only a kit!" Tigerpaw ignored Bluefur's despreste yowled and continued hurting the kit. He pounced and tackled the kit, his teeth ready to sink in.


	4. Tiny Ones

"Tigerpaw! Stop it!" Bluefur yowled angrily and pushed Tigerpaw away from the kit. "A warrior doesn't kill in battle. Your mentor should have known that," Bluefur scowled, her blue eyes peirching in Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw shruggled and bared his teeth.

"Get out of our territory, kit!" Thistleclaw yowled into the kit's face and the kit bolted.

"Can I see what you wanted to show me?" Tigerpaw asked, washing the blood from his muzzle.

Thistleclaw glared at Bluefur and turned abrubtly. "No. Maybe some other day." Thistleclaw stalked away into the forest, going a different direction than the camp. Tigerpaw turned to follow, but was rudely inturpted by Bluefur's tail.

"No, your mentor has to cool down. I'm taking your back to camp," She steered him away from his mentor. _I don't care! I can follow him if I want! _Tigerpaw bit back the comeback and followed Bluefur back to camp, his tabby tail lashing from side to side.

**A day Later**

When Bluefur padded into the warriors den, Tigerpaw bolted. He raced away from camp as fast as his paws could take him. He dodged rocks and trees, but barely.

"Oof!" Tigerpaw whined as he collided with a tree dead-on. He shook his head and followed his mentor's scent. Thistleclaw's scent led to the Thunderpath. Monters raced on the path, giving off a foul scent. Tigerpaw gagged. A small monster with a black pelt raced on, leaving dust in it's trail. Tigerpaw saw his chance and he bolted. His pads brushed the rough path, leaving blood where he was. As soon as Tigerpaw was safe, Tigerpaw sat down and licked his scorched pads. Blood pourded from them and Tigerpaw whined.

"It's okay babies, daddy will fix you soon." It felt like moon but the bleeding finally stopped. Tigerpaw scented the air and followed his mentor's path. His scent led towards a Two-leg cave, blackness seeping out and pouring out onto the ground. Tigerpaw crouched down and silently raced into the cave. He scented many different scents, both cats and crow-food. He craned his neck around the corner and saw four cats. Two were strangers and they were fighting for their lifes. With a startling discovery, Tigerpaw noticed the kit from the day before dodging between the strange cats legs, trying to get a a clump of meat. _Pigeon!_ Tigerpaw licked his lips hungrily. His belly growled so loudly, Tigerpaw swore that ShadowClan could here it. The fourth cat was VERY fimiliar. Thistleclaw! His mentor yowled and laughed as the cats fought for the prey. Tigerpaw watched, frozed in shock, as the three cats fought. The kit bore the wounds that Tigerpaw created and some new ones two.

"Tiny! Prove yourself that your a warrior!" Thistleclaw yowled, scowlding the kit. Tiny nodded happily and leapt at the two cats. One was a ginger and white patched and the other was a black. Tiny leapt the patched cat, raking his claws along its throat. Tigerpaw gasped when he saw the tom gurgle and freeze. He dropped to his side and layed still forever. The only movement in the cave was the blood pouring out of the lifeless body. The black tom looked at Tiny and bolted. Tiny stared down at the dead tom, his eyes turning from fear and boasting to cold and uncaring forever. Tiny was the only cat that noticed Tigerpaw. His eyes stared into Tigerpaw, making the apprentice shiver. Tiny shot out his claws and licked them, his eyes remaining on Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw bolted out of plain fear and never stopped running till he made it to ThunderClan territory.

**Tiny is stronger than Tigerpaw! I finally found out why Scrouge killed Tigerstar! Revange...**


	5. Voles and Pelts

Tigerpaw skidded into a halt, panting out his lungs. He crawled through the enterence. He curled his body through and came to the other end. He stretched each paw out delicatly. It was dawn. Thistleclaw wasn't back yet. Tigerpaw yawned, revealing his fangs. A bundle of white flashed and landed at his feet.

"What do you want Whitepaw?" Tigerpaw asked uncaring, licking his claws from dirt.

"Nothing. Why you ask?"

Tigerpaw stopped mid-lick, his paw in the air. Tigerpaw setted his paw down, glaring down at the smaller cat.

"Hey, you came to me," Tigerpaw got up and walked to the prey-pile. Three mice and birds completed the pile.

"Argh!" Tigerpaw spat, staring into the pile. He was tired of birds and mice! All ThunderClan ate was birds and mice!

Delicate feet bounded towards him. Tigerpaw looked up from where he was crouching. A golden pelt flashed by him. Goldenpaw came to him. In her jaws, a vole. She grinned around it, her cheeks lifting. Tigerpaw purred. How he loved voles!

"You want to share this?" Goldenpaw's vioce muffled but Tigerpaw understood.

Tigerpaw nodded and the two cats shared the prey. The flesh ripped easily and slid down his throat. The juices curled his tail and flexed his claws happily.

Goldenpaw purred next to him. "Happy?"

Tigerpaw nodded, licking her ear in welcome.

He stood up and stretched, walking slowly to the apprentice den. Out of the corner of his eye, the fimiliar pelt of gray stood still.

Thistleclaw had returned. He stared at Tigerpaw, his eyes narrowed. When Tigerpaw caught his eye, he nodded and went to the warriors den, slipping inside. In his place, his sister, Rosetail got out, blinked her eyes and sleeply walked out the entrence. Tigerpaw stared at after her. He pouted silently, wishing that he could gaurd the entrence.

**YEAH YEAH i know its short, but my stupid sister is yapping next to my ear...(ps- shes a b*****)**


	6. Assessment

Tigerpaw stretched up and yawned. His tail quivered as my whole body convulsed. He smacked his lips and opened hiseyes. The apprentice den was empty. Tigerpaw sniffed the air. They must have left a while ago. He peer out of the den, confused.

Thistleclaw was eating a vole with his sister, Rosetail. She was a beautiful slender gray she-cat with ember eyes. They looked up at him and his mentor called him over.

He rushed over, ready for the day to begin.

"Today is your assessment," He meowed between mouthfulls. "The other apprentices are out now. Sunstar told me to have the clearing for yourself."

Tigerpaw stepped back and narrowed his eyes. _Even my leader thinks I'm not good enough!_

He fluffed his fur and took a crow and chewed it. The feathers brushed his mouth but he swallowed anyways.

Tigerpaw soon finished his crow and stood up, stretching. He closed his eyes and tucked his paws to his chest. He sighed and remembered his life as a kit.

_Mistkit jumper onto Tigerkit, digging her claws into his shoulders. Tigerkit had screeched with pain._

_"Mistkit!" Leapardfoot had yelled and Mistkit released her grasp._

"Tigerpaw." A sweet voice made him open his eyes. In front of him stood a brown tabby she-cat. "Leapardfoot." Tigerpaw murmurded.

"Good luck at your assessment." She purred.

Tigerpaw nodded and gave a small purr.

Thistleclaw called his name and he jogged over, happy to leave his mother.

Thistleclaw lead him out of the camp. They crossed bushes and paths. He explained the rules. Tigerpaw looked away, giving up on rules.

Thistleclaw slapped him in the face with his tail. "Go!" He growled. Tigerpaw's back legs sent him springing forwards.

He opened his mouth and let the smells enter through.

_Perfect... _He caught a tremble on the corner of his eyesight. A small mouse shuffled in the leaves. A bigger mouse occumpied it. More squeaks came from the bush that hovered over the mice. _A nest, perfect._

He drew his legs into a crouch and pounced. The mice screeched as his paws overcame them. He dug his paws under the bush and grabbed a pawfull of baby mice. They squeaked with fright and soon gave up as death overcame them.

Tigerpaw stared at his pile of mice, pleased. One grown mouse with 10 children. He grabbed the baby mice by their tails and carried them to Thistleclaw. His mentor was gone. He dropped the mice and covered them up with a pile of dirt. He located a rock and placed it on the hole of mice. He went back to get the mother.

* * *

Tigerpaw went back to camp, carring baby mice by their tails while Thistleclaw carried the bigger mouse.

He dropped the mice in the pile. He looked up and jumped back in surprise. Goldenpaw purred at him. "Nice catch."

Tigerpaw nodded. "I was lucky. I hoped I passed my assessment." Goldepaw titled her golden head. "Thats for Sunstar to decide." Tigerpaw looked up at his leader as he came forwards. "Thistleclaw said you did well. Your ceremony will be soon."


End file.
